


swim across and conquer me

by nirav



Series: a child of god, much like yourself [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6374182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirav/pseuds/nirav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr AU prompt:  Easter AU because Cat's son wants an Easter Egg Hunt and Cat clearly makes Kara organize the whole thing, it is mandatory for, like, Winn and James to go and Kara drags Alex with her and when they get there they realize Cat has invited Lucy. I just want Alex and Lucy being ridiculously competitive about the silliest things. And then get distracted and forget to finish the game, duh.</p><p>[aka, Lucy Lane has no chill, and Alex Danvers has even less]</p>
            </blockquote>





	swim across and conquer me

_dream_   
_swim across the parted sea_   
_swim across and conquer me_   
_would you like to see me on my knees?_

* * *

 

Cat Grant’s estate in the Hollywood hills is larger than the DEO by a factor of at least six, and Alex glared up at the ornate gate on the driveway.

“It’s the weekend,” Alex grumbles.  “I’m caught up on my paperwork, there are no crises to handle, I could be doing literally anything else.”

“But you’re not,” Kara says cheerfully from the driver’s seat.  “We’re going on an Easter egg hunt!”

“But _why_?”

“Because it’ll be fun,” Kara says.  “Right, guys?”  She glances back at Winn and James in the backseat.

“Oh, yeah,” Winn says.  “Totally fun.”  

“Yeah,” James says.  “Fun.”  He sounds exactly as enthusiastic as Alex.

Alex sighs and finishes her coffee as the gate opens.  

* * *

 

“This is insane,” Alex whispers to Kara.  “How many eggs are there?”

“342,” Kara says immediately.  “Apparently Carter is _really_ good at finding them, so she doubled them from last year.”

Alex groans and drops her head onto Kara’s shoulder.

“Oh come on, Danvers,” Lucy says, appearing in front of them.  Alex’s head snaps up to face her.  “It won’t be that bad.”

“What are you–”

“Cat invited me,” Lucy says with a shrug.  “I think mostly so she can try and get me to come back to work for her. Or to make James uncomfortable.  It’s a crapshoot, really.”

“Did you finish–”

“Uh uh, no,” Kara says, slapping a hand over Alex’s mouth.  “No work talk.  We’re here for the Easter egg hunt.”

Alex slaps her hand away, grinding her teeth together at the smile tugging at the corner of Lucy’s mouth.

A loud bell sounds and Cat’s voice screeches over a bullhorn.

“Oh, God, who gave her one of those,” Lucy mutters.  She and Alex turn to glare at Kara, who shrugs and shrinks and flaps her hands uselessly.

“It’s not like I had a choice!”

“Everybody report to the patio for instructions and a basket!” Cat bellows, and Kara starts herding everyone over, prodding Alex in the back until she moves.

“There are eggs hidden all over the property, excluding the interior of the buildings,” Cat announces.  “If I find any of you or your children in my house, I will set it on fire with you inside.  The hunt will last for two hours, and the contestant with the most eggs at the end will be declared the winner.  As with every year, if anyone can beat our reigning champion–” She smiles broadly down at Carter, who squirms under the attention.  “I will personally arrange a lunch date with the celebrity of their choice.  Now go forth and scurry about.”

She stabs lazily at a button on the side of the bullhorn and a wailing siren sounds; people sprint off, baskets in hand, and Alex and Lucy stare at the mayhem around them.

“So,” Alex says slowly.

“We run a covert government agency and have six hundred armed agents at our beck and call,” Lucy says.

“And this is what we’re doing on our weekend,” Alex finishes.  She sighs, shrugs, and grabs two baskets.  Handing one to Lucy, she quirks an eyebrow up.  “Loser has to handle the next congressional subcommittee?”

Lucy glances around– everyone else is gone, save for Cat, who has a mimosa in one hand and a laser focus on the phone in her other hand– and darts forward to grab Alex’s collar and press her lips against Alex’s ear.  “You’re on,” she whispers hotly.

Alex’s whole body trembles, and Lucy smirks, winks, and heads off into the woods the make up the back of the property.

“Goddammit,” Alex grumbles.

* * *

 

There’s 28 minutes left in the hunt, and Lucy has 47 eggs, and it’s about to 48.

She creeps along the base of the enormous trellis masking the swimming pool from the house, eyeballing the shiny orange plastic egg wedged a twelve feet off the ground.

“I swear to God, Cat Grant,” she grumbles, glaring up at the egg and calculating how to climb the trellis with one hand.

With a whoosh, all of the plants growing through the trellis start waving as Kara speeds in and leaps up twelve feet, grabbing the egg and dropping it in her own basket.

“Kara!” Lucy whisper-shouts.  “That one was mine!”

“Sorry, I really want to meet Peter Dinklage!” Kara calls over her shoulder and she hurries off.

“Goddamned Danvers sisters,” Lucy grinds out.  She sprints back to the woods– logically, it’s the most effective place to hide eggs– and creeps further and further away from the house, avoiding everyone else and stepping as quietly as possible in search of disturbed ground or bright plastic.

There’s a quiet shuffle of pine needles behind her, and she whirls around.  Alex stares at her, arms crossed over her chest and basket filled with eggs.

“You’re looking at bit thin in the loot department,” Lucy says.  She sets her basket down and pushes her hair out of her eyes, tired from running around.  Alex does the same, coming to a rest with her hands on her hips.  Her forearms flex with the movement, sinewy muscle shifting under the skin, and Lucy licks her lips.

“I would worry about your own basket if I were you,” Alex shoots back.   Her gaze shifts past Lucy’s shoulder and then back abruptly, and Lucy cranes her head around to see an egg peeking out of a pile of pine needles at the base of a tree behind her.

Lucy lunges around for it, but Alex grabs her around the waist, holding her back and stretching her longer arm around for it.  Her advantage in reach is cancelled out by being behind behind Lucy, and with her heels dug into the ground to keep Lucy from moving forward, they’re stuck there quite suddenly, Alex’s other arm wrapped tightly around Lucy’s waist.

“Well,” Alex says quietly, her mouth inches from Lucy’s ear.  She stops reaching with her free arm and instead wraps it around Lucy as well.  “Seems like a bit of an impasse.”

“Im– impasse,” Lucy edges out.  Her eyes shut against her will and she relaxes back into Alex’s hold, her hands covering Alex’s arms, fingernails digging gently into them.  “Right.”

“So now what?” Alex’s lips brush against her neck as she speaks, and Lucy shudders, her head dropping back onto Alex’s shoulder.  

A hand skims under Lucy’s shirt, fingers dancing along the waist of her jeans; Lucy grinds her teeth together to keep quiet for a moment before muttering “ _Screw this_ ” and cranes her head around to kiss Alex, one hand pulling at the back of her neck and the other covering the one pressed to her abdomen and pushing it downwards.

Alex’s fingers fumble at Lucy’s belt buckle and Lucy’s grab at the back of her head, fingernails raking through her hair and over her scalp and drawing a groan out of Alex and–

There’s a loud crack behind them and they spring apart, Alex’s hand suddenly at the back of her own waistband and posture defensive and–

“Oh my God!” Winn squeaks out, dropping his basket and clapping his hands over his eyes.  “Oh my God, I’m so sorry, I didn’t–” He pauses, peeking through his fingers at Alex.  “Did you bring a gun to an Easter egg hunt?”

“Constant vigilance?” Lucy offers.  Alex rolls her eyes and relaxes, tugging her shirt back into place and fixing her hair.

“Did you just quote– wait, never mind, were you two about to have sex at Cat Grant’s Easter egg hunt?” He whispers loudly.  

“Wait, what?” Kara pops up behind him.  Her eyes go wide and she shoves past Winn to glare at Lucy and Alex.  “Here?  Seriously? You’re going to get me fired!”

“She started it,” Lucy says with a shrug, pointing at Alex.

“I did not!” Alex starts, only to be cut off by the sound of Cat’s infernal bullhorn once more.

“The hunt is over,” Cat says.  Kara winces at the volume, and Alex rolls her eyes at Cat Grant’s very existence.  “Everyone back to the patio for the determination of the winner.”

With a sigh, Alex grabs her basket and motions back out of the woods.  Winn scrambles to gather all of the eggs he’d dropped, following ten steps behind the rest of them.

“I didn’t start it,” Alex mutters at Lucy, who simply winks at her and speeds up to match pace with Kara.

* * *

 

“And the winner and remaining champion, with 114, is Carter!” James, the impartial counter of eggs, appointed by virtue of having found a measly six, announces.  

He goes down the list of the top-finishing participants, making his way to–

“Kara Danvers, with 49, and then with 47 is–” Lucy blows a kiss at Alex, who smirks back.  “Alex Danvers!”

Lucy freezes, eyes darting back and forth between Alex and James and the basket of eggs at Alex’s feet.

“And rounding out the top five is Lucy Lane, with 42.”

“What the hell?” She hisses at Alex.  “I had 47!”

“Told you to keep an eye on your basket,” Alex says.  She picks up one of the eggs from her basket and extracts a Hershey’s bar from it, which she tosses to Lucy.  “Enjoy the sugar, you’re going to need it to survive that subcommittee.”

Point, Danvers.

* * *

_dream_   
_remembering where she touched me_   
_remembering it's your machine_   
_sanctuary on my knees_


End file.
